Piledriver
Piledriver in Professional Backyard Wrestling is also known as the Spikedetcher. There are eight legal piledrivers in Professional Backyard Wrestling. Piledrivers Double underhook piledriver In this piledriver a wrestler will bend his / her opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between the wrestler's legs (a standing head scissors), and hooks each of the opponent's arms behind the opponent's back. He / she then pulls back on the opponent's arms lifting him/her up so that the opponent is held upside down facing in the same direction as the wrestler, the wrestler then drops to a sitting or kneeling position dropping the opponent's head into the mat. Flip piledriver The move, which is also referred to as a front flip piledriver, begins in a position in which the opponent is bent forward against the wrestler's midsection, the wrestler grabs around his / her opponent's midsection latching onto the opponent's back, with his / her head to one side of the opponent's hips, keeping his / her legs around the opponent's head. From this position the wrestler pushes off the mat with his / her legs to flip the opponent over. Spike piledriver Also known as a jumping piledriver, stuff piledriver or a belly-to-back piledriver, from a position in which the opponent is bent forward against the wrestler's midsection, the wrestler grabs around their opponent's midsection and lifts so that the opponent is held upside down facing in the same direction as the wrestler, the wrestler then jumps in the air and drops to a sitting position. Kryptonite Krunch The Kryptonite Krunch, also known as an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, begins with the wrestler facing his opponent. From there, the wrestler will pick up the opponent and place them over his / her shoulder so that the opponent's head is dangling over the wrestler's back by the waist of the wrestler. The wrestler then holds the opponent in place by holding his / her leg with one arm and applies a headlock to the opponent with his / her other arm. The opponent is now bent into a circle. The wrestler then drops to a seated position, driving the head of the opponent into the ground. Texas piledriver Also called a traditional piledriver, or simply piledriver, this is the classic and original piledriver technique. From a position in which the opponent is bent forward against the wrestler's midsection, the wrestler grabs around his / her opponent's midsection and lifts so that the opponent is held upside down facing in the same direction as the wrestler, the wrestler then drops to a sitting position with the opponent's head falling between the wrestler's thighs down to the mat. Stump-Puller Pilediver sees the wrestler not lift the wrestler upside down, but rather pulling the bent opponent forward while the wrestler sits back, pulling the bent opponent's head down to the mat between the wrestler's thighs. Cross-arm piledriver From a position in which the opponent is bent forward against the wrestler's midsection, the attacking wrestler crosses the arms of this opponent for a straightjacket hold on the prone opponent before then lifting the opponent up into a vertical position and driving them down between the attacking wrestler's legs. Argentine piledriver The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. The wrestler pushes the opponent forward while holding the opponent's leg with one arm, and the head with the other arm, and then sits down, driving the opponent head first down to the floor. Tilted Fireman's Carry Piledriver Also known as the Angle-Driver,this piledriver sees the attacking wrestler put his opponent in a fireman's carry and tilt the opponent's body to the right. Then the attacking wrestler tilts his opponents head to the left side and slams the opponents head into the mat while the head is still tilted.-named and innovated by Chad Angle. This piledriver is also known as the Olympic DDT.